German Pat. No. 1,269,535 has already shown that in drive rod fittings of this type, the angle housing of a corner guide can be fixedly mounted with safety sleeves which, for guiding the driving rod in connection with undercut profile grooves of frame shanks of windows, doors, etc. Also, it has been suggested by German Pat. No. 1,271,592 that one shank of the angled housing for the corner guide be held by machined edge stems within undercut profiles of the frame shanks of the windows and to fix the other shank with covering hardware or safety bars between the hardware fitting and the undercut part of the profile grooves.
In all these known cases, the profile grooves within the wings or frame shanks have a cross-section close to the cross-section of the driving rods guided within them, so that both shanks of the angle housing of the corner guide (and in some cases also the safety sleeves serving to hold them in place) extend relatively far out of the opening slot of the profile grooves. Because of this, difficulties result due to the fact that at the side of the shanks of the angled housing for the corner guide additional hardware parts have to pass, these being necessary for an orderly operation of the window or door and space must necessarily be available between the wing and frame groove areas for mounting. These necessary functional hardware elements can consist of tilt-out devices of a known design, for instance, which serve on turn-tilt windows not only to limit the tilt opening width of the wing, but are often used also for forming the upper turn linkage of the wing and for this purpose is coupled with the wing by an adjustable lock member. These functional hardware members can be locking members and can also be of the type that are used on the known Baskuel-rods arranged at the closure side of the wing extending over the wing corners and pushed into closure parts fastened to the frame. Such Baskuel-rod type operating lock levers are often used on turn-tilt wings for windows and doors for forming so-called tilt lock fittings. Such a tilt lock fitting has the purpose (on one hand) of locking wing in its closed position in the vicinity of its lower corner to the fixed frame and (on the other hand) of serving as a neighboring tilt support on this wing corner, which support is operated to open the wing by tilting it.
In German Pat. DT-OS No. 2,509,440, it has already been suggested in connection with the tilt-out device for turn-tilt windows, doors, a corner guide means of this type in which the shank of the angled housing for the corner guide is positioned parallel to the swing area of the tilt-out arm and has a reduced profile height, so that it extends only a relatively small distance out of the opening slot or the undercut profile groove. This flat profiled shank of the angled housing is held by edge bars arranged side-by-side in the profile groove of the wing that serves to guide the drive rod. The other shank of the angled housing that is positioned at a right angle to the swing plane of the tilt-out arm has the normal, higher profile height. However, it has been designed small enough that it engages the opening slot of the undercut profile groove with a side play. The shank may be fixedly positioned by S-shaped safety sleeves within the undercut profile groove, so that these safety sleeves interlock with longitudinal bars of this shank and are positioned outside of the profile groove. The shank of the angled housing, which has a flatly-profiled cross-section, is equipped with a longitudinal slot on its outside through which a lock pin penetrates and which is connected with a drive rod connecting piece, such as a flexible steering member, which works together with a closure fork mounted on the tilt-out arm.
The corner steering constructed in accordance with DT-OS No. 25 09 440 together with DT-PS No. 1,269,535 and DT-PS No. 1,271,592 has the disadvantage that both shanks of the angle housing for the corner guide practically fill the cross-section area that serves to guide the drive rods, so that the drive rod connection parts have to be placed in the profile grooves of the frame shank based on space savings, at least with one part of its cross section. A disadvantage appears with this type of drive-rod connections consisting of the fact that the driving rods within the undercut profile grooves have to end in front of the head side of the shank of the angle housing; consequently, they may not be pushed up to the immediate corner area of the wing of frame.
German Pat. DT-OS No. 1,801,914 shows a window made from metal or plastic in which the profile grooves within the frame shanks are arranged in steps and have a depth larger than the thickness of the driving rods. In that way, the two driving rods located at an angle to each other are coupled together by a corner guide and its angled housing with its two shanks remain outside of the moving area of the driving rods. Both shanks of the angled housing for the corner guide are fixed in position by safety sleeves which are inserted into the profile grooves in that portion of the wing corner which is normally used for the parts which serve the drive rods. Also, in this case, it is, therefore, not possible to guide the drive rods so that they pass by on at least one shank of the angle housing for the corner guiding up to the immediate corner area of the wing. Also, in this case the drive rods have to terminate at a relatively large distance from the wing end.
The windows and doors which are equipped with this type of drive rod fittings have to have their hardware design adjusted with regards to many different requirements. These requirements may, however, already be known during window or door fabrication, but they also may arise during usage on doors and windows which are already installed. With the presently-known drive rod hardware of the described type, these many requirements cannot always be satisfied, because in the known corner guiding, definite installation conditions, which permit only a small variation regarding the hardware equipment, have to be present. It is the purpose of this invention to eliminate all the disadvantages of the known type of drive rod fittings. Therefore, it is the purpose of this invention to provide latch hardware of the previously-described design principle, where the corner guide may be inserted at any selected corner of a window, door, wing, or frame and in which the insert position can be adjusted to the various requirements.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.